


Elsanna Fairy Tales

by mattanimaniac, orphan_account



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, One Shot Collection, Various AUs, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattanimaniac/pseuds/mattanimaniac, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Various classic fairy tales, given an Elsanna twist. (One-Shot collection)





	1. Chapter 1

_The Little Mermaid_

 

Queen Elsa stood on the deck of her sailing ship as it made its way back towards her home, the kingdom of Arendelle. She was returning from a trade visit to the nearby kingdom of Corona. It had been six months since she had been crowned queen. She was born with the power to manipulate ice and snow, and used this gift to benefit her people.

Her aide, Kristoff, walked up beside her. "We'll be home soon, Elsa."

"Good," Elsa replied. "I sense that my loyal subjects will be preparing a festival for my homecoming."

"I doubt it. You've only been gone for a week."

Elsa sighed. "I know. I just wish I felt more appreciated, that's all. I'm a queen with superpowers, for crying out loud!"

Kristoff chuckled. "Oh, relax. Your birthday's in a few days; you'll get plenty of appreciation then."

Elsa smiled. "I suppose so. I guess this trip has just got me so on edge."

Two of the sailors walked past. "Good sailing weather, eh?" one of them asked.

"Aye," the other replied. "King Adgar must be in a good mood today."

"King who?" Elsa wondered.

"It's an old fairy tale," Kristoff explained. "Adgar, king of the merpeople and ruler of the seas."

"You don't believe that, do you?"

He shrugged. "No, not really."

"Me neither, although the thought is really perplexing. People living under the sea, watching us from below."

Kristoff nodded. "Don't worry too much about it."

"Your Majesty!" the ship's captain called. "We're approaching Arendelle now!"

"Great!" Kristoff remarked. "It'll be good to be home again."

xXx

 

Deep beneath the sea, a young mermaid with a green fin and strawberry blonde hair swam towards the wreck of a sunken ship, followed closely by a white grouper fish. "C'mon, Olaf!" the mermaid said excitedly.

"I'm coming, Anna!" the fish exclaimed. "I can't believe we're gonna explore a ship together!"

She smiled. "You think we'll find some new stuff for my collection?"

"Oh, I bet! There's gonna be necklaces and pearls and all that other weird human stuff you like."

"I hope so," Anna replied. They made their way into the shipwreck, finding drawers and shelves full of strange human objects.

Olaf swam around the shelves happily. "I can't believe all this stuff is just lying here!"

"I know, right?" Anna replied, opening one of the drawers and picking up a fork. "Wow, look at this thing!"

"Wow!" Olaf echoed. After a moment's pause, he asked, "Um…what is it?"

Anna examined it closely. "I…don't know." She put it in the small satchel she had slung over her shoulder.

"Well, maybe Oaken can tell us what it is!" Olaf chirped.

"Good thinking, Olaf. We'll go visit him later."

Olaf then found a small wooden smoking pipe on a desk. "Ooh, this looks interesting!"

Anna picked it up. "It looks kinda like one of those shells we use to make music. Do you think it's some kind of instrument?"

"Maybe," Olaf mused.

As Anna put the pipe into her bag, her eyes went wide. "Oh, crap! I forgot; I had to sing at the concert!"

"What?!" Olaf exclaimed. "Oh, dear."

"C'mon, Olaf, let's get back home. If I'm lucky, Papa won't chew me out too badly."

Olaf nodded and he and Anna swam out of the wreck.

xXx

 

King Adgar sat at on his throne, not in a good mood. He was frustrated that his youngest daughter had basically missed out on her big concert.

Anna swam into the throne room, accompanied by Olaf. "Hi, Papa."

"Anna, where have you been?" the king demanded.

"I was, um, exploring." She sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I forgot about the concert."

"That was your big debut, Anna," Adgar told her. "You missed out on a great opportunity, one which you may not get again."

"Papa, everyone knows I'm a great singer. I've heard people saying that I have the most beautiful voice in the sea."

"Yes, but this concert was about more than just your singing," the king argued.

"I know, but there's more to life than just performing," Anna countered. "There's more to me than just a pretty face and voice."

The king shook his head, a frustrated look on his face.

Anna sighed. "I have to go." She then swam away from the palace.

Olaf followed her. "Um, Anna? Don't you wanna talk to Oaken about those things you found?"

"No, I'll talk to him some other time," Anna replied. She then looked down. "Olaf, I'm worried Papa's gonna find out about me taking human stuff. You know how he always says humans are bad and such."

Olaf put his fin on her shoulder. "It's okay, Anna."

Anna smiled. "At least I have you."

"Yeah. C'mon, we should go see Oaken. Talking to him always cheers you up."

Anna nodded. "Alright."

xXx

 

Anna and Olaf surfaced on a small rocky atoll in the middle of the ocean. A seagull hopped over to them. "Hoo-hoo! Hello, Princess!"

"Hey, Oaken!" Anna called to him.

The seagull smiled. "So, what have you found today?"

Anna put her satchel on a rock and emptied it out. "Olaf and I found all these weird human treasures in a shipwreck."

Oaken picked up the fork. "Oh, very nice! You found a dinglehopper!"

Anna tilted her head to one side. "A what?"

"A dinglehopper," Oaken repeated. "It's a tool humans use to fix their hair."

Anna held the fork and used it to brush her hair. "Oooh, it does work in my hair."

Oaken smiled, picking up the pipe. "And a snarfblat as well! This, you see, is a musical instrument. You blow into it, and it makes music."

"That's what we thought it was," Olaf piped in.

Anna tried to blow into the pipe, but no noise came out of it. "I think it's broken."

Oaken shrugged. "Well, you did find it underwater. I doubt it would still work."

"Anyway, we should get going," Anna stated. "Thanks again, Oaken."

"Any time. If you find anything else, let me know!"

Anna and Olaf dove back into the sea. "C'mon, Olaf," Anna said. "Let's stash this stuff in the grotto." Olaf followed Anna to a small underwater cave, full of all the treasures Anna had collected over the years. As Anna placed the fork and pipe among her collection, she remarked, "You know, I don't understand how Papa can think humans are bad. I mean, how can anyone be evil when they make so many amazing things?"

"I know, right?" Olaf replied. "You know, I once heard that merpeople were once humans themselves, so hating yourselves doesn't make sense!"

"He calls them barbaric fish-eaters," Anna went on. "But we eat fish all the time! I can't begin to count how many times we've had tuna for dinner." Anna curled up on a cushion she had found and yawned. "Man, today has been a long day."

Olaf nuzzled her. "You're my best friend, Anna."

Anna smiled. "And you're my best friend, Olaf."

xXx

 

A few days later, Anna and Olaf were out swimming when a shadow suddenly passed over them. Anna looked up in surprise. "What is that?" To her surprise, a large sailing ship was floating above them. She turned to Olaf and said, "C'mon, let's have a look."

As Anna broke the surface, she saw fireworks being shot into the air. "What's going on?"

Olaf surfaced next to her. "Oooh, maybe it's a party!"

"C'mon, let's get a closer look!" With that, she swam towards the ship.

Onboard the ship were a group of smartly dressed nobles and sailors, all eating and drinking and enjoying the party that was on the ship. What really caught Anna's attention, though, was a woman with blonde hair and a blue dress that appeared to be made of ice. Anna gazed at the woman, awestruck. She had never seen a human from this close before; particularly not one so…attractive.

The woman was drinking wine with a man with blonde hair. "Happy birthday, Queen Elsa!" the man said heartily.

The woman-Elsa, Anna assumed-tried to put on a happy face. "Yay for me."

"C'mon, you should be happy," the man replied.

Elsa sighed. "I know, Kristoff. It's just, I have so many people around me, and yet I feel so... lonely."

Anna watched from outside the ship, peering up over the side.

"Who knows?" Kristoff asked. "Maybe you'll find a nice guy to keep you company."

Elsa looked at him. "Kristoff, you know I prefer women."

"I know, but…you're practically the only lesbian in Arendelle."

Anna's eyes widened. "She…she's gay…?" she whispered. Up until now, she had thought she was the only being, human or mermaid, who was gay.

"Yes, but I'd rather marry a woman than a man," Elsa said. "I'm sorry; that's just who I am."

"I know, Elsa, but you know how the council will probably hate you for that."

"I don't care what the council thinks. This is who I am, and nothing is going to change that."

Kristoff sighed. "I know, I know, but you have to be careful. That pack of pencil pushers have the power to take the crown away from you."

Elsa scowled in determination. "I won't let them. Not when their reason is the fact that I want a wife instead of a husband."

Suddenly, one of the sailors cried out, "There's a storm moving in!"

"What the-?!" Elsa exclaimed. "Pull the ship away! Take us back to Arendelle!"

"There's no time!" Kristoff exclaimed. "Elsa, get out of here!"

Suddenly, a massive wave hit the ship, and Elsa was flung overboard. She tried to create a cushion using her ice powers, but was knocked unconscious as her body hit the water. Anna dove under the water and pulled Elsa away from the ship, hoping to save her from the storm.

Anna pulled Elsa onto the shore, and Oaken flew down next to them. Anna looked at the human, noticing that she wasn't breathing. "Was…was I too late?"

Elsa remained unconscious, her ice dress having been torn and melted in the warm water.

Oaken lifted Elsa's foot, pressing his head against it. "No heartbeat, dear. I'm sorry."

Just then, Anna saw Elsa's chest begin to rise and fall. "No, wait—she's breathing!" Anna gazed at Elsa, smiling. "She's…beautiful." Seeing her from this close, Anna knew that she was in love. She brushed her fingers against Elsa's cheek, and softly sang:

" _What would I give to live where you are_

_What would I pay to stay here beside you_

_What would I do to see you smiling at me_

_Where would we walk_

_Where would we run_

_If we could stay all day in the sun_

_Just you and me_

_And I could be_

_Part of your world."_

Elsa's eyes slowly began to open, but her vision was swimming; all that she could see was a silhouette of a girl's face, surrounded by the golden light of the rising sun.

Anna wanted to keep singing, but she heard footsteps nearby; someone was coming. She quickly dove back into the ocean.

Suddenly, two soldiers rushed down the beach. "It's the queen! Thank God; she's still alive!"

Kristoff ran up behind them. "Elsa!" he called out.

Elsa awoke, coughing. "What…where am I?"

"You're safe," Kristoff said, helping her to her feet. "You must have washed up here."

"No…I was rescued." Elsa looked out on the ocean, her heart fluttering. "A girl saved my life. She had the most beautiful voice."

Kristoff smiled. "You swallowed the seawater, didn't you?"

"No," Elsa denied. "It was real. It had to have been."

Kristoff sighed and shook his head. "Let's get you back to the castle, okay?"

Elsa sighed dreamily. "Alright."

Anna sat on a rock far from the shore, watching Kristoff and Elsa leave. Once they were a safe distance away, she began to sing again:

" _I don't know when_

_I don't know how_

_But I know something's starting right now_

_Watch and you'll see_

_Someday I'll be_

_Part of your world!"_

xXx

 

Meanwhile, in a grotto deep beneath the ocean, someone was watching Anna. "So, Adgar's daughter is in love with the snow queen," they cackled. "This is too perfect. Now, I can finally exact my revenge!" The figure then began to laugh maniacally.

xXx

 

The next morning, Anna was swimming around her ocean palace, feeling happy and overjoyed and humming a little tune to herself.

Her sisters watched her, seeming confused. "Anna, what's gotten into you?" one of them asked.

"Oh, nothing, Alexandra," Anna replied. "Just feeling happy and alive this morning."

"Is that so?" inquired her oldest sister, Andrea.

Anna nodded. "Yep!"

As Anna swam away, Andrea giggled. "Oh, she's got it bad!"

"Who's got what bad?" King Adgar asked as he entered the room.

"Your youngest is in love, Papa!" explained the second oldest sister, Astrid.

King Adgar's face turned into a smile. "Well, I say! I wonder who she's in love with."

"Whoever it is," Andrea replied, "she's smitten."

xXx

 

Meanwhile, Elsa was in a council meeting. The meeting itself was very boring for her, so Elsa allowed herself to daydream for a bit. Before long, her thoughts turned to the angelic girl who had saved her. She softly hummed the song that the girl had sung to her.

"Queen Elsa?" one of the councillors asked her.

She looked up as she was pulled from her reverie. "Hmm?"

"You were about to give your thoughts on the new trade bill with Corona?"

"Oh, um, it's fine...right?"

"Yes," the councillor replied, "thanks to your negotiation tactics."

"Good. Very good."

"Now onto the second matter," another councillor said. "In the storm that our fair queen was rescued from, we lost her royal portrait."

Elsa shrugged. "It's only a painting. We can just commission another."

"You do realise that painting was worth over one million krona?"

"What's your point?"

"You wasted our country's money on that painting. You should have at least tried to save it."

"Oh, so it's my fault? I almost drowned!"

"Now now, councillor," Kristoff put in. "There wasn't time for her to grab the painting. She was already flung off the ship when the painting fell anyway."

"That's not the point! Our queen wastes her time with those stupid powers of hers and making all those people happy, and hasn't done anything for the good of her kingdom at all!"

Elsa frowned. "Keeping my subjects happy _is_ for the good of my kingdom. Not that you would know anything about that."

"Really? When was the last time you accepted a suitor request?"

Elsa sighed. "Never. Do you want to know why?"

Kristoff looked at Elsa, urging her to not say what she was going to say.

"Because I don't want to marry a man. I...I want to marry a woman."

The councillor laughed. "Oh, Your Majesty, you should become a comedian."

Elsa stood up. "I'm out of here."

"Go ahead!" the councillor called. "Come back when you've regained your senses."

"YOU'RE FIRED!" she called back.

Kristoff followed Elsa. "Elsa, that was really not a good thing."

"You can replace him, Kristoff."

"Yeah, but pretty soon, I'll be the only one left," he argued.

"No, you won't."

"Not if you keep firing every councillor who insults you."

She sighed. "Why can't they understand that this is who I am?"

"Because they're looking at the bigger picture," Kristoff said. "They know that if you marry a woman, you can't have an heir to the throne."

"We can adopt one."

"Adoption is forbidden for royalty, remember? Besides, even if you could, it wouldn't count. It has to be your biological child."

She sighed. "I don't know. All I can think about is that girl who saved me. I have to find her."

"I know, I know, but what happens when you do find her? _If_ you find her? For all you know, she might not even exist!"

Elsa shook her head. "She's out there somewhere, Kristoff."

Kristoff sighed. "There's no way I'm talking you out of this, is there?"

"Nope."

"Alright," he reluctantly agreed. "I'll fire all your councillors, and you can go find your mystery girl."

"No, don't fire them all. Just the head one."

"They'll all turn against you anyway; it's just a matter of time. Besides, eventually one of them will pick on you when you're having a bad day. I don't know about you, but cleaning up a frozen corpse isn't my idea of fun."

"Fine," Elsa acquiesced.

"Good. I'll also make sure to be on look out for your mystery girl, in case you don't find her."

"Oh, I'll find her, Kristoff," Elsa stated. "And when I do, I'm going to marry her."

xXx

 

"Anna!" Olaf said. "I found something really cool!"

Anna was in her grotto, brushing her hair with the dinglehopper. "What is it?"

Olaf gestured to a portrait of Elsa that he'd found. "Ta-da!"

Anna went giddy with the excitement. "Oh my Poseidon! Where did you find this?!"

"It was just laying on the seafloor!"

Anna swam over to painting of Elsa and sighed dreamily. "It's perfect!"

Olaf smiled. "I knew you'd like it."

Anna blushed softly. "She's beautiful"

"Is she now?" a voice said from the grotto's entrance.

Anna turned around and saw her father hovering just inside the entrance to the grotto. "Papa? W-what are you doing here?"

"I followed you here...though now I wish I hadn't."

"Papa, please. It's just a hobby, okay?"

"I don't care about that. I care about this!" He pointed to the painting. "Have you completely lost your mind?!"

"Papa, I'm 18 years old; I'm not a child anymore!" Anna argued. "I can be in love with whoever I want!"

"She's a human! You're a mermaid!"

"So what?" Anna glared at her father. "We were humans once, too!"

"That's a myth, and you know it!"

"Maybe, but all myths have some basis in fact!"

"Anna, I forbid you to go to the surface!"

"You forbid everyone to go to the surface! Why?! There's nothing wrong up there!"

"I won't let you be hurt by those barbarians!"

"You're wrong about them, Papa! They're not barbarians; not the ones I've seen."

He scowled, raising his trident. "I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice!" He blasted magic at the painting, destroying it. He then destroyed the rest of the collection as well.

" _NO!"_ Anna screamed in horror, watching helplessly as her collection was reduced to nothingness.

When he was finished, Adgar looked down at his daughter sharply. "I'm sorry, but it was for your own good." With that, he swam away.

Anna collapsed to the floor of the grotto, sobbing uncontrollably.

Olaf slowly swam up to her, putting his fin on her shoulder. "Don't touch me!" she snapped. The grouper looked sad, and swam away as well.

Soon, Anna heard a voice hiss, "Poor ssssweet child."

"Who's there?" she asked. "Whoever you are, leave me alone!"

Two eels swam up to her. "We represssent one who can help you."

"I don't care." Anna looked away from the eels. "No one can help me. I'd rather die."

"Even if he could unite you with your queen?"

Anna scoffed. "Yeah, right. No one can do that."

"Our massster can. The Sssea Warlock, Hansss."

"Sea warlock?"

"We will take you to him. Follow usss."

Anna followed the eels to a dark underground pit, with a green mist filling the room. She felt something grab her arm, and looked down to see weed-like polyps holding her, moaning incoherently. Their words almost sounded like "Go back." Anna felt nervous. What was this horrible place?

She was greeted by an octopus man with purple skin and red-brown hair. "Princess Anna!" he said cordially. "Come in, please."

Anna looked at the strange man. "Who are you?"

"I'm Hans, warlock of the seas. When I heard about your little plight, I knew I had to help you."

"Why would you want to help me?"

"Because it's what I do."

"Really? How come I've never heard you?"

"Well, because of the bad press I've gotten. Everyone thinks I'm evil. Can you imagine?"

"I've never even heard of you in the first place."

"My point exactly! Your daddy dearest hates me."

Anna looked down for a brief moment. "He hates a lot of people…including me."

"I don't hate you, though," Hans replied. "Quite the opposite, actually. I like you, and I'm going to help you be with your queen."

"How?"

"It's simple, angelfish," Hans explained. "The only way for you to be with that human…is for you to become human yourself."

"Get real, tentacles," Anna remarked. "Even if you could do that, I don't even know if Elsa would even accept me. She's a queen, and I'm just a lonely mermaid."

"Oh really? I've been watching her. She's practically obsessed with finding the girl who saved her life."

Anna's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"Oh, yes. She even fired all her advisors because of it. But I'm getting off-topic. Now, here's the deal. I'll turn you into a human for three days. If you can get her to kiss you before the sun sets on day three, you'll be a human for good. But if not, you turn back into a mermaid…and you belong to me."

"What do you mean, 'belong to you'?"

Hans smirked. "Think about it."

Anna frowned. "No. I won't be your slave." With that, she started to swim away.

"Well, if you don't want to be with Elsa, that's your decision," he said indifferently, shrugging his shoulders. "Have fun being alone with a family who doesn't understand you."

Anna stopped. This could be her only chance to be with Elsa. What's more, the warlock was right; Adgar had already proven that he would never understand her. "Tell me something. If I do take this deal, and I get Elsa to kiss me before time runs out, will that be the end of it? You won't come after me or anything like that?"

Hans nodded. "That goes without saying. If you succeed, you'll become human permanently."

Anna sighed, swimming back towards him. "I…I'll do it."

Hans grinned. "I knew you'd come around. Oh, but there is one tiny little detail: payment. Being a sea warlock isn't charity work, you know."

"What do you want? Money? Jewels?"

He chuckled. "Puh-lease! I'm not after anything so pedestrian. All I want is a token; a trifle, really. You won't even notice that it's gone."

"You could have my hair," Anna suggested. "I don't really see it making much of a difference. Elsa would probably love me regardless."

He made a disgusted face. "Ugh! Why would I take your _hair_? That's creepy, even by my standards." He then cupped her chin, looking into her eyes. "No, angelfish, what I want…is your voice."

Anna gently touched her throat for a moment. "My voice…?"

"Bingo. No talking, no singing, nothing."

"But why do you want my voice?"

Hans shrugged. "Well, it's the most valuable thing you have on you right now, isn't it? One voice for two legs, Princess; take it or leave it."

Anna sighed. "Alright, fine. Just get it over with."

"Wonderful!" He went over to a cabinet and opened it, pulling out bottles of various shapes and sizes. "Now, I know what you're thinking: 'how can I get my dear Queenie to kiss me without my voice?'" he asked, emptying the bottles' contents into a large cauldron in the center of the room. "Simple: you still have that pretty face, and that lovely figure. Trust me, nothing's more important than body language! I've had a look around up there, you know. Humans don't like a lot of blabbering; it bores them to death. No, the women that get the most attention are the quiet ones, the ones who are more withdrawn."

"Don't worry; just give me legs, and I'll get her," Anna said, hoping she sounded more confident than she was.

Hans smiled. "I'm sure you will. But first, let's make this little deal official, shall we?" A glowing sheet of paper appeared before Anna, with a fish-bone quill beside it. It looked to be a contract, which read: " **I hereby grant unto Hans, the Warlock of the Seas, ONE VOICE."** There were several lines written in a language that Anna didn't understand, and then, just above a line with "Signed" beside it, were three ominous words: " **For all eternity."** "Just sign your name," Hans said, grinning, "and we'll be in business."

Anna took a deep breath. "Poseidon forgive me," she whispered. She signed her name on the glowing piece of paper.

Hans grabbed it, a triumphant smile on his face. "Yes!" He began waving his hands over the cauldron, eerie lights swirling all around them. He sang out his magic words: " _Beluga, sevruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea! Larengix glaucitis, et max laryngitis,_ la voce _to ME!"_ A pair of ghostly hands flew up out of the cauldron, wispy claws swirling above their master. He met Anna's eyes, his own glowing with malice. "Now…SING."

Anna did as Hans commanded, singing a sad, wordless melody. As she did so, a golden orb began to glow in her throat.

"Keep singing!" Hans encouraged, making the hands move towards Anna.

Anna kept singing, her voice rising in pitch. As she sang, one of the hands wrapped around her midsection, holding her in place. The other reached into her mouth and down her throat, making Anna lean back and creating a tantalizingly warm feeling in her chest. After a moment, the hand withdrew from Anna's body, taking the warm feeling with it. Held in its clutches was the glowing orb. The mermaid's throat was still trying to sing, but no sound or vibration came from it. Anna's eyes widened as she stared at the orb. _That's my voice,_ she thought. She could only put her hands around her throat and watch helplessly as the orb slid inside of Hans' seashell necklace.

As this happened, Olaf swam in. "Anna?!" he exclaimed in horror.

Before Anna could react, a bubble formed around her, lifting her up. A prickly numbness began to crawl up through her body, from the tip of her tail on up to the top of her head. She could see golden lights swirling around her. They were bright-so bright it hurt. _Everything_ hurt. Just then, a titanic bolt of intense, unbearable pain shot through her as her tail began to rip in half. Anna felt as if she were being split open and set on fire. Her skin was boiling, her insides melting. She wanted to swim away, but she couldn't move. All that she could do was open her mouth, silently screaming.

_Someone must be able to hear me,_ she thought desperately. _Someone must be able to make it stop hurting._

Now split, her tail began to change. As her fins changed, her toes appeared, which she wiggled. Her fins became her feet, and the rest of her tail became her legs. It then stopped in an area near her stomach. A golden light went through the unchanged area, forming her waist, ass, and pussy.

As her tail changed, a golden light zapped through her torso, creating her lungs. This caused her chest to expand, making her breasts bigger. The bubble then began to grow smaller and the pressure inside it began to build, crushing her. She was forced to bring herself together. Then, the bubble burst, leaving Anna out in the open, naked except for her bra.

She suddenly felt the sting of salt water entering her pussy, adding to the burning sensation she already felt after the transformation. She gasped in pain, and choked. She couldn't breathe. She tried inhaling water, but it was too thick. _What's going on?!_ she thought.

Then, her eyes widened as the horrible realisation hit her: _Air. Humans need air._

And Anna, now fully human, was very, _very_ far from it.

Her lungs heaved, trying to eject the foreign fluid from her body. She coughed and gurgled, her arms and legs flailing helplessly in panic. She had never been so scared before in her life. She was going to die; she would drown here, in the ocean that had once been her home.

Olaf quickly swam to Anna, grabbing her hand and dragging her up to the surface. As she broke through the water, she took her first breath as a human, gulping fresh air into her straining lungs.

Olaf looked at her, concern on his face. "Are you okay?!" Anna slowly nodded, and Olaf sighed in relief. "Come on; let's get to the shore."

He helped her to the shallows near the beach where Anna had rescued Elsa. The former mermaid spasmed, and Olaf heard her breath hitching: she was coughing. She crawled gingerly forward on her hands and knees, wincing with each movement. Her legs were still burning from the magic that had split them apart from her tail, and the cool water felt like ice against her skin. She soon collapsed onto her belly on a large rock, and didn't move from there. Olaf swam closer, and was relieved to see that she was still breathing. The exhaustion from her near-drowning had gotten the best of her; she had fallen asleep.

xXx

 

Anna woke up the next morning, looking around in confusion. _Where am I?_ she wondered. She rubbed her eyes and turned herself over, leaning back against the rock. As she looked down, expecting to see her tail, she instead saw her knees. She immediately bolted upright, her eyes widening in shock, her mouth open in a silent gasp. _Could it be…?_ She slowly lifted her leg out of the water, her shocked expression becoming one of surprise. Legs. Long, smooth, slender, perfect legs. She was human. She grinned with pure joy, wiggling her new toes.

"Anna?" Olaf asked, poking his head out of the water nearby. "Are you okay?"

"Yoo-hoo!" a familiar voice called out. "Hello, Princess!" Anna looked up and saw Oaken flying above them. He landed on her outstretched leg. "Well, something seems different about you."

Anna nodded excitedly.

"Let me think…it must be your hair! You've been using the dinglehopper."

Olaf facepalmed. "She's got legs, Oaken!"

"Oh, my!" the seagull realised. "So she does!"

"I think she made some kind of deal with Hans," Olaf explained. "I saw her give up her voice."

"Hans?!" Oaken exclaimed. "Oh dear, oh dear."

"I don't know what their arrangement is, though," Olaf said.

" _I'm human for three days,"_ Anna mouthed. " _Elsa has to kiss me."_

"Kiss you? Oh, boy," Oaken remarked.

Olaf shook his head. "Anna, this is bad. Can't we just go back and tell Hans you changed your mind?"

Anna's eyebrows shot up, and she shook her head rapidly, waving her hands in a "No" gesture.

He sighed. "All right. Oaken and I will do our best to help you."

Anna grinned, leaning forward and kissing the top of Olaf's head.

"Now, let's get you dressed!" Oaken interjected. "If you are a human, you have to dress like one."

"Where are we gonna find clothes on a beach?" Olaf asked.

"Right here!" He pointed to the tattered remains of a sail. He turned to Anna. "Stand up, Princess."

Anna slowly got to her feet, her knees shaking and arms flailing as she struggled to keep her balance.

The seagull wrapped the sail around her, looping a rope around her chest and waist to keep it in place. "Ta-da! You look sensational."

"She looks a bit crazy," Olaf commented.

"Don't be silly; Elsa will love her."

Anna posed in her sail dress, brushing her hair around and smiling. _I'm a human!_ she thought joyfully.

At that moment, the three of them heard the sound of voices. "Quick, hide!" Oaken cried.

Anna stood on the beach, mildly confused as the voices came closer.

"Are you sure about coming here, Elsa?" one voice asked.

"This was the place I saw her, Kristoff," the other replied.

Anna's eyes went wide. _Elsa?_ She quickly stumbled over to a large rock nearby, ducking behind it.

Elsa and Kristoff arrived on the beach. "This must be debris from the ship," Kristoff remarked.

"We can always build another," Elsa responded.

Anna peered up from behind the rock, watching Elsa.

Elsa lay against the rock, not noticing Anna. "Do you think this search is becoming pointless?" she asked.

"No way," Kristoff replied. "I haven't seen you this happy about something in a long time. If anything, it's brought out the best in you."

"I guess, but what if I just dreamt the whole thing? I'll never meet a woman like her, Kristoff."

Anna climbed up on top of the rock. She was so close! This was too perfect. However, the morning sun cast Anna's shadow over Elsa. Elsa then looked up and saw Anna above her. Her eyes widened and she jumped up and screamed. "Oh my God!" Anna jumped, scared out of her mind. She quickly lost her balance, falling off of the rock and on top of Elsa.

Elsa blushed and looked at Anna. "Umm…hello." Anna immediately got off of her and slid away, her back pressing against the rock. "No, no, no, it's okay," the queen reassured her. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Anna began to relax, smiling a little. She brushed her hair out of her face.

Elsa's blush deepened. Was this the girl who had saved her? Had she finally found her?

"Do you want me to bring her with us?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes, we'll bring her to the castle," Elsa said. "I want to get to know this young lady."

Anna grinned happily.

xXx

 

Later, Kristoff stood with Elsa in the dining room, looking out one of the windows. "The girl is being given a bath and a clean dress as I speak," he stated.

"Good," Elsa responded. She herself was wearing her best ice dress.

"What makes you so sure that she's the one?"

"I don't know. But there's something about her…I can feel it in my bones, Kristoff. It's got to be her."

"Maybe you can get some answers from her over dinner," he suggested. "Who she is, where she came from."

"Maybe so."

Elsa heard soft footsteps approaching, and turned to see the girl walking towards her in a black and green dress, her hair done up in a bun. She smiled shyly.

Elsa blushed and smiled. "Hello there." She walked over to her. "Wow, this dress looks beautiful on you." Anna blushed. Elsa took Anna's hand and led her over to the table. As they walked, she tapped on Elsa's shoulder to get her attention. "Hmm?" Elsa asked. "What is it?"

Anna's expression became slightly sad. She lifted her head and tapped her throat with her fingertips.

"Oh…." the queen realised. "You…you can't speak, can you?"

Anna shook her head sadly.

Elsa looked down. She remembered her dream girl singing to her, but seeing as how this girl couldn't even talk….

Anna reached out and gently touched Elsa's cheek, hoping that the contact would remind her of that day on the beach.

Elsa smiled. "You have soft skin."

Anna looked down, her hand falling back to her side. She didn't remember her touch.

Elsa sat Anna down at the table, smiling at her. Anna couldn't help smiling back. She looked at the silverware, her eyes lighting up as she saw the fork. She grinned, picking it up and starting to brush her hair with it.

Elsa looked at her, confused. "What are you doing?"

Anna froze, quickly putting the fork back down. Her face was red with embarrassment.

Elsa rolled her eyes. This girl had clearly come from somewhere uneducated.

As Elsa sat down, Anna straightened her posture, wanting to look presentable for her.

Elsa giggled softly.

Anna looked down at the food on her plate. _If only I could find some way to tell her who I am,_ she thought.

Elsa began to eat her food, keeping her blue eyes on Anna. Anna started eating as well, doing her best to copy what Elsa was doing with the silverware. She looked at the queen, then down at her plate. She used her fork to arrange the bits of food into letters, then tapped on the table to get Elsa's attention.

Elsa looked at the letters, seeing that they spelled out "ANNA". "Anna?" she wondered. "Is that your name?"

Anna nodded, smiling.

"Well, at least I've got something to call you now," Elsa stated.

Anna smiled.

xXx

 

Later that evening, Anna was lying in her bed. She had never been in a bed so comfy in her life.

At that moment, Oaken landed on the windowsill and called to her. "Yoo-hoo, Princess!"

Anna looked up, waving to the seagull.

"I was just by Queenie's room. She's planning on taking you out tomorrow. It should be a great opportunity for you to smooch her."

Anna nodded. " _I'll do my best,"_ she mouthed.

xXx

 

The next morning, Elsa took Anna out into the city to show her the kingdom. Anna followed Elsa like a puppy, looking around in wide-eyed wonder. Elsa smiled. Anna was really adorable as she looked around, examining everything. If she didn't know better, she'd swear this girl was seeing all of these things for the first time. She wasn't sure why, but she was beginning to grow attached to her.

Anna saw some people dancing in the square, and pointed towards them. She seemed eager to try it. Elsa walked over to Anna and danced with her, the two of them waltzing around the square. Anna blushed. She never expected Elsa to move so gracefully and elegantly, but then again, she was a queen.

Elsa then led Anna to a small field outside of town. "Come on, Anna. I wanna show you something!"

Anna followed the queen, curious.

Elsa held out her hand and created a large patch of snow in front of them, with a small statue of herself made of ice in the centre. Anna stared in amazement. "I was born with these gifts," Elsa explained. "I've used them to benefit the people of my kingdom, and now I want to use them to make you happy."

Anna nodded enthusiastically.

Elsa guided Anna to a nearby river and created a small canoe with her ice. She helped Anna into it, then placed her hand in the water and used her ice powers to create a small current that pushed the small boat forward.

Anna reached out as if to take Elsa's hands, but stopped herself.

Elsa smiled. "It's alright. I'm not going to freeze you. I have full control over my powers."

Anna held out her hands again, inviting Elsa to hold them.

Elsa held Anna's hands and looked into her eyes. "There's something special about you, Anna. I just know it."

Anna smiled lovingly. _If you only knew._

Olaf and Oaken watched them from a distance. "I think this is it!" Olaf said brightly.

Anna slowly began to lean towards Elsa, puckering her lips ever so slightly.

Elsa did the same, leaning closer. Only an inch or so of space stood between their lips.

Anna knew this was the moment. She would be fully human, and she and Elsa could be together at last.

Just then, the canoe began to rock back and forth, soon tipping over completely and dumping the two into the water.

Elsa pulled Anna out of the water and shook her head. "Oh, crap. I'm so sorry about that, Anna."

Anna sighed. _So close…._

xXx

 

Later, back at the palace, Elsa was in her study, working on her royal documents. Kristoff soon entered the study. "Hey, Elsa. How did your day with Anna go?"

"Well enough," Elsa replied. "Until the boat tipped over, anyway."

"Yeah, I heard about that."

She sighed. "Kristoff, something in my gut is telling me that she's the one I've been looking for."

"Well, I don't blame you for thinking that, but she's just one random girl who can't talk. You said your dream girl was an angel who sang to you."

"But there's just something about her…something that makes me think it's her. Her eyes, her smile, her touch…I just wish I could be sure."

"Well, I'm sure there'll be some way to prove it," Kristoff said.

Elsa nodded. "Maybe. If only she could speak."

xXx

 

Meanwhile, deep beneath the sea, Hans was watching as his eels returned to him. "That was way too close," he muttered. "If that keeps up, she's certain to get that kiss." He made his way over to the potion cabinet, taking out a small orb containing a butterfly. "I think it's high time I took matters into my own tentacles."

xXx

 

That night, as Elsa continued working on her documents, she heard a voice coming from the beach outside the window. The voice was beautiful; almost hypnotic. Elsa knew it well. It was the voice of the angel who had sung to her. She ran out onto the beach, hoping to find the source of the noise. She saw a beautiful young woman in a navy blue dress walking barefoot along the beach. She had tanned skin, and long, thick black hair. Around her neck was a seashell necklace.

Elsa rushed over to the woman. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're out on the beach in the middle of the night."

"I'm just taking a walk," she explained. "Is that a crime, Your Majesty?"

Elsa blushed. "No, it isn't."

She smiled. "My name is Helena."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Not half as beautiful as you."

Elsa looked into Helena's eyes, her own eyes turning black for a brief moment. Helena grinned. The spell was complete; Elsa had been hypnotised, and was now under her power.

xXx

 

The next morning, Anna awoke in her bed, feeling down. Today was the final day. If Elsa didn't kiss her today, all her effort would have been for nothing.

Oaken tapped on her window. "Yoo-hoo! Princess!"

Anna walked over to the window and opened it.

Oaken smiled. "I heard the queen talking about arranging a wedding for later today! You did it!"

_"A what?"_ Anna mouthed. Elsa was going to marry her?

"A wedding! She said she finally knew who saved her, and she was gonna marry her!"

Anna shook her head. Something seemed off about this.

"C'mon, you should be happy," Oaken said to her. "You're gonna be a true princess!"

Anna walked out of her bedroom and onto the balcony overlooking the main hall of the castle. She saw Elsa and Kristoff standing there…along with a dark-haired woman.

"Are you sure this is her, Elsa?" Kristoff asked her.

"Positive," Elsa replied, holding the woman's hand. "This is the woman who saved me. I will marry her this afternoon."

Helena laid her head on Elsa's shoulder. "You're too kind."

Anna looked on in horror and ran back to her room, her eyes filled with tears. She collapsed onto her bed, wishing that she had her voice so that she could scream in agony.

Helena could sense Anna's pain and smiled devilishly. "One broken heart, check," she murmured to herself.

xXx

 

Later, as people gathered onto Elsa's ship for the wedding, Anna stood on the beach, watching the sun begin to set. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Her father had been right: humans were evil.

Olaf swam up to her. "Hey, Anna, just because Elsa didn't fall for you, doesn't mean it's all over. You two could still be friends, right?"

Anna shook her head. " _Hans owns me now,"_ she mouthed. " _This was my only chance to be with Elsa."_

"Well, you could always crash the wedding. It's a few hours till midnight."

" _I don't have until midnight."_ She pointed towards the horizon. " _Once the sun sets, I'm gonna change back into a mermaid."_

Olaf sighed. "It's okay. I'll be with you, no matter what."

xXx

 

Meanwhile, in her quarters on the wedding ship, Helena was preparing herself. She couldn't help laughing. "I can't believe this. This is just too perfect! By this time tomorrow, I'll be the king of land and sea!" Helena then looked in the mirror, her reflection revealing her true form as Hans, Warlock of the Seas.

Unbeknownst to her, Oaken was watching through the window. He quickly flew away, muttering, "I have to tell the princess."

Back on the beach, Anna was lying down on the sand, counting the seconds until she was a slave to Hans forever.

"Princess!" Oaken cried out. "Listen! I was just on the ship. Elsa's bride isn't who she says she is!"

Anna looked up, a doubtful expression on her face.

"She's Hans in disguise!" the seagull screeched.

Anna's eyes widened. Hans had lied to her. She scowled. She had to save Elsa.

"Get in the water and grab on to me!" Olaf ordered. "We gotta hurry!"

Anna jumped in and grabbed onto Olaf.

Oaken smiled. "I have plenty of friends around here. We'll stall them until you get there."

Anna nodded.

As Oaken flew off, Olaf started swimming for all he was worth, pulling Anna along behind him.

xXx

 

On board the ship, Helena and Elsa walked arm-in-arm down the aisle together. Elsa wore a more elaborate version of her usual blue ice dress, while Helena wore a white ball gown with long sleeves and a veil.

Helena was smiling happily under her veil. Soon, the surface kingdom would be hers. And in a matter of hours, the sea kingdom would follow suit.

"Dearly beloved," the priest intoned, "we are gathered here today to join these two women in the bonds of holy matrimony." Before he could say anything else, Oaken flew in and screeched in Helena's face. Several other seagulls soon joined him in attacking her.

Helena fell to the ground, her veil falling off. "Gahh! Get off me!"

"Get the necklace off her!" Oaken cried out.

One of the seagulls tried to grab the necklace off of Elsa, but Helena pushed it away. "Elsa, help me!"

While Helena was being attacked, Anna climbed up onto the ship.

Elsa looked at Anna and held out her hand, ready to strike her with an ice blast. Moments before Elsa could unleash the blast, the cord holding the seashell around Helena's neck finally snapped, and the shell fell to the floor of the ship, shattering on impact. The golden light that was Anna's voice swirled around her, still singing the same song. Finally, it flew into her mouth, returning to her body.

Anna touched her throat. "My voice…I can speak!"

Elsa's eyes turned black again for a split second as she broke free of Helena's spell. "A-Anna?"

Anna ran up to her. "It's me, Elsa. It was me all along. I wanted to tell you."

Elsa smiled. "I always had a feeling it was you." She then pulled Anna into a warm embrace.

Anna met Elsa's eyes. "Elsa…I need you to kiss me."

"Don't bother!" Helena cried out in Hans' voice. She pointed out to the horizon, where the sun had just dipped below the waves. "It's too late, Princess!"

Anna suddenly felt a sharp pain in her lower body, and she collapsed to the floor of the ship. She saw the golden lights swirling around her legs, turning them back into a broad green fish tail. She looked at her tail in horror and misery. "No…."

Elsa stared at Anna in shock. "What the-?"

"I'm a mermaid, Elsa," Anna explained. "I saved you in the storm. I fell in love with you."

"And she went to little old me to try and be with you," Helena remarked. She ripped off the torn remains of her dress and transformed back into her true form, Hans. "God, that dress was so tight. How do humans even move in those things?"

Elsa's gaze darted from Anna to Hans. "What are you?!"

"I am Hans, the warlock of the seas! And since Anna couldn't kiss you, she's my slave for the rest of eternity!" He fired a green blast of energy that wrapped itself around Anna's fin. "Oh, and Elsa?" Hans looked at her. "Thanks for being such a gullible little bitch." He then dove into the ocean, dragging Anna with him

" _ELSA!_ " Anna screamed as she was pulled into the sea.

Hans took Anna to the royal palace. "What are you doing?!" Anna demanded.

"Using you for what I intended, as a hostage!"

King Adgar swam out. "Hans. What are you doing with my daughter, you slime?!"

"Your Majesty," Hans sneered. "I'm merely here to make you an offer. Your kingdom, for your daughter's life."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your little girl here tried to make a deal with me; a deal that went a bit pear-shaped," Hans explained. "And as part of that deal, she belongs to me!"

"Daddy, I'm so sorry!" Anna cried.

Adgar scowled. "What do you want?"

"Your kingdom, your power, and your dominion over the sea," Hans answered. "You can either accept my terms, or watch as I make your youngest suffer horrors so unspeakable that frankly, even I might call them harsh."

"Daddy, please, don't do it!" Anna begged.

Adgar glared at the warlock, enraged. "I won't do it, and I'll make sure you pay for harming my child!" Adgar summoned his magic trident, getting ready to blast Hans with it.

Hans shrugged. "Have it your way." A golden light began swirling around Anna, transforming her into one of the weed-like polyps from Hans' lair.

"No!" Adgar cried.

Hans smirked. "I suggest you rethink your response."

Adgar sighed. "Alright, I'll surrender. Just give me my daughter, please."

"Oh, that's not how this works. If you want me to let her go…you'll have to take her place!"

"Very well," the king reluctantly agreed.

Hans summoned the contract. "Work your magic!"

The king signed it with a heavy heart.

The light swirled around Anna again, changing her back into her normal self. It then transformed Adgar into a polyp instead, leaving his crown and trident lying on the seabed.

"Daddy!" Anna cried.

Hans cackled, picking up the crown. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

Anna scowled. "You're a fucking monster!"

"Sticks and stones, Princess. Sticks and stones." He put the crown on his head, grinning malevolently.

Back on the ship, Elsa had discarded her wedding dress and had created a makeshift breathing mask out of ice on her face. "I'm coming for you, Anna."

Kristoff ran up to her. "Elsa, what are you doing?!"

"I'm going after her," she answered. "I lost her once; I'm not gonna lose her again!" She then dove off her ship and into the ocean below, swimming towards Adgar's palace.

As she approached it, Hans' eels wrapped their bodies around her. "And jussst where do you think you're going?"

Elsa gasped loudly in terror.

Hans smiled. "Oh, look at that, Princess! Your queen came to save you! Boys, I think Elsa needs to take a breath, don't you?"

The eels removed Elsa's breathing mask, and Hans grinned, picking up the trident as well. "Let's get this party started."

"Elsa!" Anna cried. She swam up to the queen, pulling the eels off of her and going up to the surface. "Elsa, are you okay?"

Elsa coughed. "Remind me to never do that again." Suddenly, the ocean began to churn and froth furiously. "What's happening?"

Out of the ocean burst Hans, now transformed into a giant. "Bow before me!" he boomed, a maniacal grin on his face.

Anna clung to Elsa. "Poseidon have mercy…."

A massive whirlpool surrounded Hans, and he cackled. "Finally, my vengeance is complete! Soon, all of this world will be at my fingertips!"

Elsa scowled. "We've gotta stop him."

Anna then saw an old shipwreck floating in the storm. "We can use that ship!"

"Let's go!" Elsa agreed.

Anna swam over to the ship, holding Elsa's hand. "Hurry!"

Elsa jumped onto the ship and grabbed the wheel, turning the wreck towards Hans.

Anna climbed up onto the deck, clinging to the side. "Hit him hard!"

"What's this?" Hans growled as he noticed the wreck heading towards him.

"The end for you, Hans!" Elsa shot back.

The pointed bow of the ship plunged into Hans' body, eliciting a shriek of pain. Hans glared at them. "You'll pay for that!" He raised the trident to destroy them, but saw that cracks were forming on the skin of his arm, with golden light glowing through them. "What?!"

"What's happening to him?" Elsa asked, shouting to be heard over the storm.

"His body can't handle the trident's magic!" Anna exclaimed. "You hitting him was enough to break his control; the magic's gonna tear him apart!"

The cracks on Hans' arm spread to the rest of his body. "No!" Hans shouted in anger and frustration. " _NO! IT'S NOT FAIR! I WON, DAMMIT! I WON! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE KING! NOOOOOOOO!_ " Hans' body then exploded in a shower of golden light. The sudden burst threw both Elsa and Anna into the ocean, and destroyed the ship. Elsa soon washed up on the shore, unconscious.

The trident floated back down to the palace, its magic returning all of Hans' polyps to normal. Finally, Adgar returned to normal as well, picking up the trident. "That's more like it." As he looked around, however, he noticed that Anna was nowhere to be found.

Olaf then swam up to him. "Your Majesty! Everything's back to normal again!"

"Yes, but…where is Anna?"

"I don't know. I think she was with Elsa."

Adgar swam up to the surface to find Anna sitting on a rock, looking at where Elsa was lying on the beach. She looked sadder than he had ever seen her. "Goodbye, Elsa," she murmured.

Olaf surfaced next to him. "Anna looks sad."

Adgar sighed. "She really does love that human, doesn't she?"

"Yep. She loves Elsa more than anything."

"Then there's only one problem left."

"Which is?"

"How much I'm going to miss her." He pointed his trident at Anna, a wave of magic gently cascading from it and swirling around her fins, transforming them back into legs.

Anna looked down at them, her sad expression becoming one of pure joy.

"Go to her," Adgar said. "Just promise me that you won't forget about us."

Anna nodded. "I won't."

As Elsa woke up, Anna slowly walked out of the ocean towards her, the water itself becoming a dazzling blue gown that hugged her body. She looked like a true angel.

Elsa ran up to her, throwing her arms around her. "Anna!"

Anna smiled. "You won't get rid of me that easily," she giggled. She met Elsa's eyes. "There's something I've been wanting to say to you ever since I first saw you."

Elsa smiled. "Go ahead, Anna. Say it."

Anna's eyes filled with tears of joy. "Elsa…I love you. You're more precious to me than the most valuable treasure in the sea."

"I love you too, Anna," Elsa replied.

Anna blushed. "Will you…kiss me?"

Elsa nodded, cupping Anna's cheeks. Finally, their lips gently touched in a soft, loving kiss.

Anna gazed into the queen's eyes. "I…I guess we're even now. I saved you…and you saved me."

Elsa let her and Anna touch foreheads. "Thank you, Anna. Can you change back into a mermaid if you want? I don't want you to get homesick."

"I…I don't know."

"Go on, try," Elsa encouraged.

"I'm afraid you can't change back," Adgar said. "You're human now."

Anna sighed. "I understand. But I'll be good with this gift, Papa. I promise."

Adgar hugged his daughter. "I know you will. My brave little girl."

xXx

 

Soon, a new wedding was set to take place: this time between Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Princess Anna of Atlantica. Elsa stood at the altar of the wedding ship, wearing a white wedding gown with a long cape and gloves. On her head was a golden tiara with a small icy jewel inside of it. She had hoped to not cry today, seeing as she was marrying her true love.

Soon the wedding march began, and Anna walked down the aisle towards Elsa. She wore a wide white ball gown with long sleeves and puffy shoulders. On her head was a golden tiara, a long veil trailing from it. She was carrying a bouquet of lilies in her hand.

When Anna reached the altar, the bishop smiled. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two women in the bonds of holy matrimony."

Anna reached out and held Elsa's hand, the two brides looking at each other with adoration.

"Do you, Elsa, take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do," Elsa said proudly.

"And do you, Anna, take this woman to be your wife?"

Anna nodded. "I do."

The two of them looked at each other, silently mouthing to one another. "I love you."

"I pronounce this couple wife and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Elsa looked at Anna and pulled her close to her, opening her mouth to kiss Anna passionately. Anna pressed her lips against Elsa's, kissing her as tears filled her eyes. Tears streamed down Elsa's face as well as she kept kissing Anna.

Anna pulled back, gazing into Elsa's eyes. She sang one last time:

" _Now we can walk_

_Now we can run_

_Now we can stay all day in the sun_

_Now, finally,_

_I get to be_

_Part of your world."_

Elsa and Anna kissed again and smiled.

xXx

 

**Author's note:** Before anyone asks, yes I am aware the concept of Elsanna fairy tales has been done a bajillion times, but I wanted to throw my own hat into the ring as it were. Pretty sure this is the longest chapter of anything i've submitted, so yay for that. In terms of the adaptation, I wanted to be more close to the original disney version of little mermaid, rather than the fairy tale, because I want these fics to have happy endings, and a lot of the original fairy tales don't have very happy endings. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy ^^


	2. Cinderella

_Cinderella_

 

In the faraway kingdom of Arendelle, a wealthy nobleman lived in a large mansion. He lived there with his only daughter, a beautiful young girl named Elsa. His wife had passed away some years prior, but that didn't stop him from raising his little girl. Eventually, the nobleman married again, this time to a woman whom he couldn't bear. This woman, who had a vile young son called Hans, drove the nobleman insane with their marriage. Eventually, both parents passed away, leaving Hans, for better or worse, in charge of the estate. As for Elsa, the young girl was pushed to the side-in those days, if you were a woman who was not noble or royalty, you were nothing more than property to be owned, or in Elsa's case, made to do chores around the house.

One morning, Elsa was awoken by a small mouse crawling on her bed and stroking her face. The young platinum-blonde girl giggled and sat up in her bed. "Well, hello there, Olaf," she greeted the mouse. "I suppose you want some cheese?"

The mouse squeaked.

Elsa sighed. "I'm sorry, Olaf. I wasn't able to sneak any cheese for you. Maybe tomorrow."

The mouse made a noise that almost sounded like a sigh and retreated to a hole in the bottom of a nearby wall.

Elsa got out of her bed, putting her hair in a ponytail and getting changed into her maid's outfit. "I just hope that Hans doesn't make me do too much work today."

As she left her room, she saw her friend, Kristoff. He was one of the other servants in the manor, and the only true friend she had..

Kristoff turned to her and smiled. "Elsa, thank God you're up."

"Hello, Kristoff," Elsa greeted him. "What's the problem?"

"That step-brother of yours wants his breakfast, and he wants to you to bring it up for him."

"Lazy shit," Elsa groused.

"Hey, you could be the one who has to wash that guy's socks." Kristoff made a face that looked as if he would throw up. "God, the smell of his feet."

"Is like dog shit, I know," Elsa groaned. "I'll bring it to him." Elsa headed down into the kitchen, getting the tea and toast and putting it on a tray. She sighed, thinking how her life had come to this. She headed upstairs to Hans's room, knocking on the door. "Breakfast is here, sir," she said in a voice filled with forced politeness.

"It's about time," Hans replied, sounding rather annoyed. "I'm starving."

Elsa entered the bedroom, seeing Hans lying the large bed which had once belonged to her father. He was sitting up, reading a book. "Leave the tea and toast on the table, maid," he instructed. "And the tea had better not be bad again."

Elsa sighed. "The tea is fine, sir. I tasted it myself."

"Good. Now head down into the stables and make sure my horse is ready," Hans ordered her. "I'm going hunting later on."

"As you wish," Elsa replied in a rather distasteful manner.

"Now, Elsa, don't go around with a face like that," Hans mocked her. "No one will ever want to be your friend."

Elsa sighed. "So you keep telling me."

As Elsa left in disgust, Hans smirked. "Wretched girl. Why my mother married her father, I'll never know."

Elsa headed out into the manor's garden, heading to the horse stables. In the stable, Hans' prized colt, Citron, was resting. Elsa patted the horse's neck. "Hey, boy." The horse awoke, neighing happily. Like all animals she knew, Elsa considered Citron to be a friend. "I'm afraid I need to put your harness on," Elsa told him. "Big meanie Hans is going to ride you later on."

Citron neighed in displeasure.

"I know. You'd rather ride with me, away from this place. But we both know that will never happen." She sighed. "At least Papa treated you with respect." The horse nodded in agreement. Elsa walked over to a nearby rack and picked up the harness. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll give him a rough ride and make his ignoble behind ache like hell."

As Elsa got the saddle onto the horse, she picked up a carrot and held it out to Citron. Citron chewed on the carrot happily, and Elsa stroked his mane. "Good boy. You eat up now."

Elsa then heard a voice: "Help!"

Elsa's eyes widened. Someone was clearly in trouble. She ran out of the stable and onto the garden of the estate, working out that the voice was coming from nearby. She followed the sound of the repeating cry for help to a back path near the main road to the city, surrounded by large oak trees.

"Hello?" she called. "Is there anyone there?"

"Yes! Up here!" the same voice replied.

Elsa then looked up to see a young woman stuck up on a nearby branch. She was clinging on by her hands. "Are you okay up there?"

"Yeah, I'm just peachy," the young woman replied.

"How on Earth did you get up there?"

"I was out riding, when the horse decided to be a total asshole and flung me off. Now I'm stuck on this damned branch."

Elsa stifled a giggle, then said, "Give me a second; I'll climb up there and help you down."

"No, don't bother," the young woman replied. "Just catch me!"

"Wait, what?!"

"Hang on!" She then let go of the branch and started to plummet towards Elsa.

Elsa held out her arms, and the young woman landed safely in them.

"Yes!" The young lady cheered. "Wow…that was like a crazy trust exercise."

Elsa let the woman down, and she stood on her feet. She was about a few years younger than Elsa, with strawberry blonde hair in a bun and wearing a green riding jacket and cream leggings. Whoever this young lady was, she was quite wealthy. "Thank you," she said gratefully.

"You're welcome, Miss, um…"

"Oh, it's Princess, actually," the young lady said. "Princess Anna of Arendelle."

Elsa immediately dropped to her knees, bowing. "Your Majesty."

Anna smiled. "Oh, there's no need for that. Please, get up. I'm no different than you; the only thing I have that you don't is a tiara."

"But you're not wearing a tiara," Elsa pointed out.

"No, because it messes up my hair," Anna stated. "But you get what I mean."

Elsa giggled. "My apologies. I didn't know."

"It's fine," Anna responded, sitting by a nearby fence. "So tell me about yourself, my dear. What's a fine young maiden like you doing all the way out here?"

"There isn't much to tell. I was fixing up my stepbrother's horse for him, and I heard you calling for help."

Anna sighed. "So you're a mere maid, then? A pity seeing such beautiful young girls forced to suffer under the thumb of some pig-headed nobleman."

She sighed. "I wasn't always a maid. My father was a nobleman, but when he died, my step-brother inherited the estate."

"And because he is a man, they all respect him instead of you," Anna said. "I feel your pain, my dear. When I'm queen, I'm gonna change the law so girls like yourself don't suffer this way, and give you the chance to be the strong, independent women you truly are."

"I appreciate that, Princess."

Anna looked at Elsa. "Anna; just call me Anna. Please, I insist."

"Okay, Anna," Elsa replied, looking back. As Elsa looked into Anna's eyes, the sun shining on that freckled face, she began to realise that Anna was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She felt her eyes closing and her lips puckering, a faint feeling in her heart telling her that Anna was doing the same. They started to lean close to one another, their lips about to touch.

At that moment, the sound of hooves filled their ears. Anna opened her eyes. "Oh, dammit, it's my servants," she groaned. "They've come to take me home."

Elsa sighed. "I'm sorry."

Anna smiled. "It's fine, my dear."

"But you're going to go now," Elsa expressed.

"I know, but I'll remember this little encounter," Anna stated. "And maybe we'll see each other again one day."

"I hope so…Anna."

Anna smiled and began to walk away, heading down the path to where her carriage was.

Elsa watched her go, a new resolve filling her heart. She wanted to be with Anna now, and nothing would ever stop her.

xXx

 

When Elsa got back home, she found Kristoff on the porch of the manor house. He was petting his dog, a small retriever pup named Sven.

"Oh, hey Elsa," he said, noticing her. "Where've you been all morning?"

"I had to go run an errand for Hans," Elsa excused, wanting to keep her encounter with the princess a secret.

"Yeah, right," Kristoff remarked. "And I'm a reindeer."

"It's the truth!"

"Elsa, if Sideburns wanted an errand done, he would have asked me to do it," Kristoff told her.

Elsa sighed. "Alright, alright, you win."

"So… what happened?"

"I met someone."

"Oh? And did you happen to like this someone?"

"Maybe…." Elsa looked away, blushing slightly.

"Was she cute?"

"Kristoff!"

"What? I know you like girls."

Elsa sat by him. "Yes, she was cute."

"Was she blonde or brunette?"

"Blonde," Elsa answered. "Strawberry blonde."

"And her name?"

"Anna."

Kristoff's eyes widened. "Wait…. She wasn't a princess, was she?"

Elsa nodded.

"Oh boy," Kristoff sighed. "Elsa, you wouldn't be able to get with her if you tried. She's royalty, and you're not."

"But she liked me," Elsa put in. "Plus, we…kissed."

"Wait- _what?!_ "

"Well, we didn't actually kiss, but we nearly did."

"And that makes it so much better," Kristoff sarcastically retorted.

"I want to be with her, Kristoff."

"I bet you do, Elsa, but the thing is, she's a princess and you're just…a maid. No offense, but I don't see that working out. She's probably got a bunch of people to tell her who to date and who not to date."

"I don't think she's like that. She's nothing like any other princess I've read about. She's…more like an ordinary girl."

Kristoff gave in. "Alright, alright, fine. Does she know how to find you?"

Elsa then realised: she had never told Anna her name. "No…she doesn't, because she doesn't know my name."

"Damn."

Elsa looked down. "She would have to know my name to look for me, and there's bound to be dozens of beautiful blonde girls in Arendelle."

"She'd have a hard time looking for you."

"I know," Elsa sighed.

Kristoff patted her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. You wanna go grab some chocolate from the kitchen?"

Elsa smiled. "I'd like that very much."

xXx

 

Meanwhile, in a large castle in the capital city, Princess Anna was pacing in a room. She had been focused on the girl she had met that day; the only woman, the only _person_ who had ever touched her heart.

"Something the matter, Princess?" inquired Kai, her loyal butler. "You'll wear that rug out if you keep pacing like that."

"Yes, something is the matter, old friend," she admitted. "I met someone today. A beautiful young girl."

"Ah, I see. And you cannot stop thinking about this girl?"

"Well she wasn't really a girl. She seemed a bit older than me, but…oh, forget it. Kai, I'm in love with her."

"Why not just go and invite her here to the castle?"

"Because…she never told me her name."

"Ah, I see."

"But I'm desperate to see her again, Kai," Anna expressed.

"I can understand that, princess, and I'm sure your father will as well. But you are a princess; there are certain rules and regulations that must be-"

"I don't care."

"P-princess?"

"I. Don't. Care," Anna repeated. "I'm going to find that woman, one way or another. Because today, I just met someone who was the most beautiful creature on Earth, and I won't let the fact that I have a tiara get in the way of seeing her again."

Kai sighed. "As you wish, Your Highness."

"I'm going to inform Father now," Anna stated. "I assume he's in his study?"

"Yes he is," Kai confirmed.

Anna left the room and headed upstairs to her father's study. As she arrived outside of the room, she saw one of the maids standing by the door. Seeing her outfit reminded her of the girl she had met, which made her all the more determined to see her again.

"Princess," the maid greeted her, curtsying.

"Good evening, Ariel," Anna replied. "Is my father in there?"

"Yes," Ariel answered. "He's lying in bed, reading."

"I see," Anna accepted.

"Princess, he's not feeling well right now," Ariel told her. "You might not want to go in there."

"No, I have to. I have news he'll want to hear."

"I understand," Ariel acknowledged.

Anna then knocked on the door.

"Come in!" her father's voice replied. Anna opened the door and found her father lying in bed. He was a man in his mid-fifties, although he looked older, with white receding hair and a moustache. "Ah, Anna," he greeted her, a warm smile on his face.

"Hello, Father," Anna replied, smiling back at him.

"And what brings you to my bedchamber at this late hour?" he inquired. "Surely, since you're old enough to look after yourself, you don't need your dear old dad anymore."

Anna chuckled. "You're still as funny as ever, Dad, but I'm here on a rather serious manner."

"What is it, Anna?"

"I've…met someone."

Her father raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And where did you meet this someone?"

"Today, while out riding."

"A boy or a girl?"

"A girl, Father. She was a bit older than me, but she was sweet and kind. I felt a sort of kindred spirit with her."

"And what is her name?"

"That…I don't know."

"Ah, the mystery girl who steals your heart. That's how I met your mother."

"I want to be with her, Father. I…I love her."

Her father held her hand. "Anna, if that is the case, then I will do whatever I can to help you find her."

"No, Father, you don't have to. Not with your old age and your ill health."

"Oh, I must, because I believe you've just found your future queen."

"Queen? Father, I've only just met this girl today."

"Anna, you and I both know I don't have long left. I want to do everything in my power to make sure you and the kingdom are in safe hands."

"But if I meet her, I would want to get to know her first before I decide to marry her."

"Anna, if I die, Arendelle will look to you as a queen. You need to have someone at your side who loves you dearly. I had your mother; I believe you should have this girl."

Anna smiled. "I understand, Father. I'll make you proud."

"I already am proud of you, Anna, I always have been," the king told her. "Now, I think you should go around the kingdom, going to every door and every nook and cranny until you find the girl you're looking for."

"Father, that might be a bit silly," Anna pointed out. "Not to mention it would take days."

The king sighed. "You always did have your mother's sense of logic."

A lightbulb then went on in Anna's head. "Father, I have an idea!"

"Oh?"

"We should hold a royal ball, and all the kingdom is invited," Anna stated. "If the girl I met hears of this, I know she'll be there."

The king grinned. "Why, that's a splendid idea! I suppose you'll need a new gown."

"That is true," Anna admitted. "I want to look my best for her."

"I'll have Kai send out the invitations by morning," The king stated. "With luck one of them will have reached- aghh!" The king then began to cough and splutter.

"Father!"

The king stopped coughing and breathed slowly. "It's alright, Anna. I'm fine."

"Let me handle the ball, Father; you need your rest."

The king nodded. "I suppose you are right, my child."

xXx

 

A few days later, Elsa awoke to the feeling of her hair being pulled. She opened her eyes and saw Olaf pulling on her hair with his mouth.

"Oh what is it, Olaf?" Elsa groaned as she was stirred from her slumber.

The mouse squeaked and pointed to her bedroom door in a rather excited fashion.

"There's something outside you want me to see?"

The small white mouse nodded his head.

Elsa headed out of bed and out of her room, going to the landing. She looked down and saw Hans talking with a man in a royal suit. The man appeared to be some kind of messenger.

The man then bowed before Hans. "Lord Westerguard, I bring you news from the kingdom."

"What news have you brought me, messenger?"

"You have been invited to a grand ball tomorrow evening, M'lord, a ball in the honour of her royal highness, Crown Princess Anna."

"A party? For Anna?" Elsa whispered, her eyes widened. The thought of seeing Anna again made her heart skip a beat.

"Well, I'll be glad to come, seeing as how I am a devoted patron of the royal family," Hans stated.

"Thank you, M'lord," The messenger then left the house.

Elsa rushed back into her room, her heart pounding. She had to go to that ball, she knew it was for her and Anna.

"Did you hear what he said?" She asked Olaf, wanting to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

The mouse nodded, confirming Elsa's hopes.

Elsa's face lit up, a big grin on her face. "Oh my gosh, this is amazing."

Olaf squeaked happily.

Elsa smiled. "Come on, little friend, we need to tell Kristoff about this."

Elsa went down into the garden after she got dressed, finding Kristoff doing work in the vegetable patch. "Kristoff!"

"Elsa!" Kristoff called back. "What brings you down here? Don't tell me sideburns wants something.""

"No, Kristoff, It's good news, very good news."

"Of what kind?"

"Of the me and a certain princess kind," Elsa explained. "Anna is apparently holding a royal ball at the castle in her honour tomorrow night, and all the kingdom is invited."

"And you think it's a calling sign for you?"

Elsa nodded. "I'm sure of it. Anna wants to see me again."

"Do you have any idea on how your getting there?"

"I'm going to order Hans to take me there. He'll have no choice but to since the request was for everyone in the kingdom to attend."

"Well, you can't exactly go to a fancy royal ball looking like that," Kristoff eyed her over, scanning her current attire.

Elsa sighed. "You're right, this maid outfit isn't exactly a stunning ball gown."

Kristoff smirked. "Don't worry, I know just what to do."

"You do?"

"Oh yeah, just give some time, and sewing needles and a lot, and I mean a lot, of thread."

"Sewing? You never told me you could sew?"

"Elsa, there's a lot of things you don't know about me."

"What are you planning to do?"

"You'll see, snow queen, you'll see," Kristoff remarked.

xXx

 

Over in the capital, Anna was in her dressing room, trying on her new gown. It was an emerald green dress with shoulder straps and long gloves. She smiled as she studied her dress. "That girl will surely love me in this dress."

"Princess?" Kai called to her. "I have good news that all the invitations have been sent out an accepted."

Anna poked her head out from behind her dressing wall and smiled. "Good work, Kai."

"I do not know if the girl you met recieved an invite, but since the invitations went to everyone in Arendelle, I assume she will have read it."

"Let's hope so," Anna stated.

"By the way," He then spoke in a rather sombre tone."Your father, he… he's getting worse."

Anna looked down, fearing what she knew had happened. "Is he… gone?"

"No, but the doctor's say he won't be long now, at least a few days, and then..."

Anna sighed. "I thought we would have a year for this."

"As did I, Princess," Kai agreed. "This is going to be hard on you."

"No, I've already come to terms with it." Anna looked out of her window. "I will marry that girl, Kai, for the good of the kingdom. I will give her all she requires her, away from that life as a maid and a happy life, here, as my queen consort."

"And I'm sure your father will be proud of you for doing so, Princess."

Anna looked at Kai. "Thank you, Kai."

xXx

 

The next evening, Elsa was pacing in her room. She had given Kristoff more than enough time to sort out her gown, and now it was nearing the eleventh hour and nothing was ready.

"Come on, Kristoff," she grunted impatiently.

"I'm doing my best, Elsa. Sewing is a very delicate process, you know."

"I know, I know," Elsa sighed. She then looked out of the window, seeing Hans' carriage with Citron at the front. "I can see the carriage outside, Hans will be ready any second."

"We'll make it, don't you worry. I just have a few more threads to do and... done."

"May I see it?" Elsa asked, excited to see her gown.

Kristoff nodded and showed Elsa the dress. "I found your mother's old wedding dress, and I fixed it up a bit."

The gown was a sparkling silver dress with a wide skirt, and a flower pattern on the bodice. Truly it looked magnificent. Elsa smiled and put the dress and accompanying gloves on. "Perfect. You did well Kristoff."

Kristoff smiled. "I try."

"Let's hope I'm not too late," Elsa headed downstairs to see Hans at the door, wearing a formal suit.

"Elsa, what are you doing here?" Hans wondered. "And why are you playing dress up?"

"I...I wanted to go to the ball," she answered. "And I want you to take me."

. "You go to _the_ ball?!" Hans laughed "Oh Elsa, you humor me sometimes."

Tears filled Elsa's eyes. "But...but… It said for all the kingdom to attend. You know that.."

"Oh I do, but you belong to me, and are worth nothing to anyone." Hans then glared at her. "Now run along, now."

Elsa wiped her tears. "No, I'm going and I'm not going to let you stop me."

Hans then slapped her. "Foolish girl, you dare question me?!"

Elsa staggered and scowled at him. "I hate you!"

"I know you do, but there is not a single thing you can do about it you miserable little wench," Hans shouted, grabbing her by the arm and throwing her to the ground.

Elsa grunted in pain as she hit the floor.

"That's right you weak bitch, you're my property, my servant, my slave, and you will do whatever I ask" Hans scolded her. "And as for this... pretty dress of yours." He then pulled out a short knife, tearing a great hole in the side the skirt and smaller holes around Elsa's bodice, ruining the dress. "You can kiss it goodbye."

Elsa started to cry again. "You monster!"

Hans chuckled and left Elsa to sob on the floor, leaving the house.

Elsa lay there on the floor, crying. Hans had taken everything from her. First her family, then her home, and now her one chance at happiness. "Why can't I just die...?"

Kristoff then found Elsa lying on the floor. "Oh fuck..." He ran to Elsa's side. "Elsa, are you okay?"

"Hans...he...he ruined Mama's dress...Oh god…"

Kristoff then saw the torn dress. "All that hard work… I'll fucking kill Hans for that!" He snarled angrily.

"I'll never be with Anna..." she sobbed.

Kristoff calmed down, realising Elsa meant more to him that his hard work. He stroked her gently, trying to comfort her. "Hey, hey, it's okay. Everything will be okay"

"No it's not! Nothing will ever be okay!" she screamed. "This was my only chance to escape this place; my ONLY CHANCE to be happy again. And Hans just destroyed it, like he destroyed everything else good in my pathetic life!" She hugged herself, sobbing heavily. "He was right. I'm nothing. Anna would never want someone like me; nobody would."

"I disagree with that, child," a ghostly voice then said.

Elsa looked up. "Huh...?"

"Who said that?" Kristoff wondered.

"I-It wasn't me," Elsa replied.

Suddenly a warm blue glow then filled the room. It was a bright light, cold and cool, like ice. Elsa and Kristoff looked up to see the light form into a shape of a woman, with hair the same colour as Elsa's and wearing a beautiful sparkling dress. Her face had a warm smile upon it.

"What in the world?" Kristoff looked in awe.

"W-Who are you?" Elsa wondered.

The woman smiled. "My name is Skadi, I am the goddess who protects this land."

"But you're just a fairy tale," Kristoff stated. "A legend of a powerful queen of ice and snow who guarded this kingdom in ancient times. You can't be real.."

"Oh I assure you, I am more than real, Kristoff Bjorgman" The goddess explained. "Yes, I know your name, as I know the names of everyone in Arendelle, even the girl whom you had a first kiss with."

"I..How do you?.. Okay, fair enough, you're real," Kristoff acknowledged Skadi's existence.

"What are you doing here, Skadi?" Elsa asked.

"I have come to help you, child, to help make your dream come true."

"How? Why?"

"Because I sensed your pain, and pain and suffering is something I cannot allow, especially for such a beautiful soul such as yourself." The goddess explained. She then held out her hand, a small ball of blue magic forming into it and entering Elsa's body. "I have given you a portion of my magic, Elsa. You may use it however you see fit."

"M-magic?" Elsa felt her chest. "As in powers and such?"

"Yes, the power to create and reshape the world around you," Skadi explained. "But I must warn you, my magic is only temporary. At the stroke of midnight, your powers will fade and all that you create and alfter with those powers will cease to exist."

Elsa nodded. "I understand."

Skadi looked at her with a happy face. "Now, first things first, you're going to need to fix that dress aren't you."

Elsa stood up and looked at her dress. "Your powers can fix this?"

"Yes. Just hold your hands over the dress, and it will be remade in your image."

"Alright," Elsa closed her eyes, her thoughts concentrating on her dress. Blue magic danced from Elsa's hands, surrounding her body. Her tattered gown began to change and transform into a much more slender dress. Her gloves and bodice were covered in icy patterns and a long cape sprouted from the back of the dress. Her hair came out of it's ponytail and flew into a french braid down her shoulder, ice diamonds embedding themselves into it. Finally, a white rose formed on her head.

"Wow!" Kristoff expressed.

Elsa opened her eyes and looked at herself, nearly crying as she saw how beautiful she was. "My gosh…it's… incredible."

"Wonderful work," Skadi congratulated her.

"So what now?"

"Well you're going to need a carriage to take you, and some horses."

"Can I create those from thin air?" Elsa asked.

"No, but just bring two animals here and that will be all," Skadi explained.

"I know one," Kristoff stated. He then whistled. "Sven! Here boy!"

Sven then ran into the room, barking happily.

Olaf then ran down the stairs, wondering what all the noise was about.

Elsa picked her little mouse friend up in her arms. "Hey there, little guy. You wanted to some see me?" She said in her caring, motherly voice she always used to talk to Olaf.

Olaf squeaked playfully.

"I believe you have just found the second animal," Skadi remarked.

Kristoff placed Sven and Olaf next to one another and Elsa held out her hands. Blue magic encircled the two animals, transforming them into a pair of might white stallions, with an ornate carriage behind them.

"Nice!" Kristoff commented.

Elsa smirked and used her new magic on Kristoff, giving him a fancy white coat and a hat.

"Hey! What's that for?!"

Elsa giggled. "This carriage will need a driver, won't it?"

"I suppose so," Kristoff accepted.

"You have done beautifully, Elsa, better than I could have imagined" Skadi congratulated her. "I'm sorry, but I must leave you now. I have other things to attended to."

Elsa nodded. "I understand."

The goddess then hugged Elsa. "Have fun at the ball, and I hope you and your princess are happy together."

"You know of Anna?" Elsa inquired.

"Yes, and I know she waits for you at the palace, so you should get going."

"We will," Elsa replied. "And thank you."

Skadi smiled and disappeared in a glow of blue light.

"So what now?" Kristoff wondered.

Elsa smirked. "Ready the carriage, Kristoff," she told him. "I have a date with Princess Anna."

xXx

 

Over at the royal palace, the grand ball was in full swing. Anna was standing near her father's throne, overlooking the ballroom. There were so many people there, but Anna still hadn't seen the woman she was looking for.

"Are you enjoying your party, Princess?" Her maid, Ariel asked.

"Yes, Ariel," Anna replied. "I am enjoying myself, but I will enjoy myself more once _she_ gets here."

"Ah yes, the mystery girl," Ariel remarked. "You're still hoping for her to show up?"

"I am, and she will show up," Anna stated. "I have faith in my heart."

"I understand, but you mustn't forget about the other guests. They didn't come all this way for nothing, you know" Ariel pointed out.

Anna sighed. "I suppose you are right. I'll go and mingle now."

Anna walked out among the guests, shaking a hand here and there.

One man then came up to her and bowed before her. "Greetings your highness, I am Lord Hans Westerguard. It is a pleasure to meet you at last."

"Oh hello, M'lord," Anna replied.

"I hear this party is in your honour, any particular reason why?"

Anna shrugged. "I guess my father just felt like having a party for me, for old times sake." As she looked over, she saw a girl walking through the crowd. A girl who looked almost identical to the one from the forest.

"Is there something wrong?" Hans wondered.

"No, there is nothing wrong, excuse me," Anna told him as she left him.

Elsa smiled happily. She still couldn't believe she had actually made it to the ball.

Anna went over to Elsa, grinning, "I can't believe you made it!"

"Hello, princess," Elsa replied. "You look lovely."

"Speak for yourself," Anna remarked. "Where did you get such a beautiful dress?"

"it's a long story," Elsa replied.

"I've got time," Anna joked.

" I haven't " Elsa stated. " So I'd rather spend time with you, Anna"

"Before we do anything else, I want to know one thing," Anna admitted. "I want to know your name."

Elsa smiled. "It's Elsa."

Anna stroked Elsa's cheek. "A beautiful name for a beautiful maiden."

Elsa blushed. "Anna, may we dance?"

Anna took Elsa's hands. "Certainly, my dear."

Elsa smiled as Anna led her onto the dance floor and began to waltz with her.

"I never expected you to be so light on your feet," Elsa admitted.

"Well, you did catch me out of a tree," Anna remarked. "A very large tree at that."

Elsa giggled. "I'll never forget that."

Anna smiled and suddenly leaned close, her lips gently touching Elsa's own.

Elsa's eyes widened in surprise.

Anna kept kissing Elsa, her lips pressed against Elsa's.

Elsa slowly closed her own eyes, gently kissing the princess back.

Anna pulled away gently. "Sorry, I just wanted to make up for what we nearly did in the forest."

"That was my first kiss, you know," Elsa told her, blushing while slightly embarrassed.

Anna chuckled. "I hope it was a memorable one."

"It certainly was," Elsa admitted.

Anna smiled. "Come on, let's go out into the garden. I want you all to myself and if I'm going to kiss you again, I'd rather not have everyone else gawping at us."

"As you wish, Anna," Elsa agreed.

Elsa and Anna made their way outside, standing by a balcony and gazing at the large full moon.

"The stars are beautiful tonight," Anna commented.

"Not as beautiful as you," Elsa replied. "I can't believe I'm really here, with you. It's like a dream come true."

"Neither can I," Anna agreed. "But fate has brought us together, in it's own mysterious way."

Elsa smiled. "Princess...I want to thank you. Because for the first time since I can remember, I'm actually...happy."

"Elsa, it is I who should be thanking you," Anna replied. "Until that moment I called for your help in the woods, all the people who I had ever known were the nobles and servants of this castle. You were the first true girl I've ever met. You've changed me a lot in the past few days."

"You mean that?" Elsa blushed.

"Yes, I do," Anna let her hand touch Elsa's.

Elsa gazed into Anna's eyes. "Anna...I..."

Anna looked at Elsa back. "Go on, you can say it."

Elsa took a deep breath. "Anna, I love you."

Anna leaned close, stroking Elsa's hair. "And I love you too, Elsa." The two of them kissed once again, Elsa now happy with the fact that Anna could kiss her.

Elsa wrapped her arms around the princess, cradling her as their kiss deepened and their hearts drew closer.

Anna softly moaned, holding Elsa.

Elsa then pulled away, touching foreheads with Anna. "Anna, I love you so much."

Anna smiled. "Elsa, there is something I have to explain to you."

Elsa looked at her new lover. "Go on."

"You see, my father is very sick and he doesn't have long to live."

Elsa's face went down. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"No, he and I came to terms with it long ago," Anna explained. "But when I told him about you, he told me to do something, once we knew we loved one another."

"I'm listening," Elsa replied.

"He...he wanted me to ask you a question."

"What question?"

Anna blushed. "I'm not sure how this is supposed to go, but let me try my best."

Elsa giggled. "I'm sure that whatever you have to ask me, I'm sure you will do it in the best way you can."

Anna suddenly got down on one knee.

Elsa then looked on in shock. Was Anna going to...

Anna then pulled out a small box and opened it, showing a glistening diamond ring. "Elsa, my new love, will you marry me and become my wife and queen?"

Elsa's eyes filled with tears of joy. "Anna...I..." She took a breath, the word "yes" forming on the tip of her tongue. But before she could say it, a loud BONG! sounded. Elsa looked up at the clock, her expression becoming one of horror. It was midnight; her time was up.

"What's wrong?" Anna wondered.

"I-I have to go," Elsa said hurriedly. "I'm so sorry, Anna."

"No wait, don't go!" Anna begged. "Please, just answer the question.."

"I can't," Elsa replied, running towards the exit. "I promise, I'll never forget you!"

"No Elsa!" Anna cried, she tried to run after her, but tripped on the hem of her skirt.

Elsa rushed down the steps of the castle, finding Kristoff waiting for her with the carriage. "Kristoff, we have to go, now!"

"What? Why?" Kristoff responded, having been taking a nap by the castle wall.

"It's midnight!" Elsa climbed onto the side of the carriage. "Just hurry!"

"Okay, Okay!" Kristoff agreed. He then pulled on the ropes of the carriage. "Sven, Olaf, back home, yah!"

The two horses began to gallop back down the road towards their home, but they suddenly transformed back into the puppy and mouse.

"Well, there goes that," Kristoff groaned as the carriage disappeared.

Elsa then saw her dress turn back into the tattered gown. "Oh no."

Kristoff walked up to her. "Come on. We're not far from home."

Elsa sighed. "At least no one saw us."

"Let's hope not," Kristoff remarked.

Elsa then picked up Olaf. "It's okay, little guy, I'll get you back to your hidey hole, don't worry."

It was a few hours before the two of them finally made it back home. They snuck in through the back door into the kitchen, Elsa having left her maid outfit out to dry.

"We made it," Kristoff stated, wiping his brow. "Thank god."

"Oh I'm not so sure of that," a familiar voice told them.

Elsa and Kristoff turned around and saw Hans glaring at them.

"Hans," Elsa scowled.

"Where have you two been?!"

"We went to a fancy dress party," Kristoff lied.

"Don't take me for a fool, Bjorgman, I know exactly where you and my step-sister have been," Hans stated. "I saw you at the ball Elsa. I don't know where you got that gown from, or how you managed to woo our crown princess, but it ends, now."

Elsa sighed. "You're right. I don't know why I even bothered going in the first place. I just… I wanted to have one night where I could be happy again."

Hans laughed. "Happy? You think you deserve to be happy?! You're nothing more than a fucking maid."

Elsa growled. "Well, you are no more than a fucking thief! This house belonged to my father! You stole it from him!"

Hans slapped her across the face and grabbed her. "You little bitch!"

Elsa snarled, spitting in Hans's face.

Hans then grabbed Elsa and dragged her to her room, locking the door. "See how you can find your precious princess now, _sister_!" He then looked at Kristoff. "And as for you Mr. Bjorgman, consider yourself fired."

Kristoff sighed and left the room, realising if he reacted in any way, he would make things worse.

In her room, Elsa had curled up, knowing she would never see her beloved Anna ever again.

xXx

 

The next day in the royal palace, Anna sat in her room, gazing at the wall. She had just lost the woman of her dreams. Run off at the stroke of midnight to parts unknown.

At that moment, Her butler, Ka,i entered the room. "Princess? I have some news you'll need to hear."

"What is it Kai?" Anna wondered.

Kai looked down. "Princess… Anna… Your father, he's gone."

Anna's expression fell. "When did it happen?"

"Some time during the night, while he slept."

Anna sighed. "At least he left this world peacefully."

"The kingdom will look to you now Princess," Kai stated.

"I know, but if I am to become queen, I will require a consort at my side," Anna stood up. "I'm going to find Elsa, wherever she is."

"Elsa?" Kai inquired.

"The girl I met," Anna stated."She came to the party but… for some reason she ran away."

"I understand, your highness. I think I know who you are talking about."

"You do?"

"Yes, you remember that Lord Westerguard you met last night?"

"Yes, he wasn't exactly the most boldest of nobles."

"He is her step-brother. His mother wed Elsa's father about seven years ago, but when they both died in an accident, the estate was left to Hans."

Anna's eyes widened. "It all makes sense now."

"Princess?"

"When Elsa and I met when I went riding, she told me she had a step-brother who abused and hurt her. Now I know the name of that step-brother and where my true love will be waiting Do you know where his estate is?"

"I will find out for you, Princess," Kai stated, leaving the room.

Anna smiled. She would find Elsa and soon they would be happy together.

xXx

 

Some time later, Anna went out in her personal carriage towards where she had been riding the other day. As she rode down the country lane, she noticed a man sitting in the road. He had short shaggy blonde hair and was wearing a rather dirty jacket, possibly from lying in the mud.

"Excuse me?" Anna called to the man.

He looked up. "Oh, Princess!" He bowed. "My name is Kristoff Bjorgman. I am at your service."

"Please don't bow," Anna told him. "I need your help, Mr Bjorgman. I'm looking for someone. Her name is Elsa. She has long blonde hair in a braid, you might have seen her?"

"Elsa?" Kristoff's eyes widened. "Yes, I know Elsa."

"You do?"

"She happens to be my best friend."

"Then you can help me find her?"

"If you'll allow me to drive your carriage, I can take you straight to her."

Anna scooched to one side. "Be my guest."

Kristoff got onto Anna's carriage and drove her to the Westerguard Manor, Elsa's home.

Kristoff smiled. "Here we are, Princess."

"Thank you, my friend," Anna stated.

"Anything to help the girl who stole Elsa's heart," Kristoff remarked.

Anna started to head towards the house, with Kristoff following close behind.

"Do you have a plan?" Kristoff asked.

"I only have one goal, get my Elsa back."

"Well, you've got her asshole of a stepbrother in the way. He's locked her in the back room, and he's quite well trained in hand to hand combat."

"I'm royalty, I can manage him."

"I hope so."

They came to the manor house's door and Anna knocked on it, expecting an answer. "Is there anyone else here?"

"Well, considering Elsa and I were the only servants and I got fired and she's being held captive, no I don't think so."

"Then I'll just go for the direct approach," Anna then cleared her throat. "Attention Lord Westerguard, this is Princess Anna of Arendelle. I wish to speak to you for a very important matter."

Not even a minute later, Hans opened the door. "Princess! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"My lord, I request to speak to your step sister, Elsa."

"E-Elsa?!" Hans spluttered. "Th-there's no one here by that name."

"Pure bullshit, complete, utter bullshit!" Kristoff interjected, stepping forward.

Hans then cowered. "Oh you're back."

"I will ask again, my lord. Where is Elsa?"

Hans scowled. "You won't get her, Princess. She belongs to me, and only me."

Anna met Hans' eyes. "You have two choices, Lord Westergard. You can step aside, and let me go to Elsa. Or you can rot in my dungeon for the rest of your miserable excuse of a life."

"I'd rather die," Hans replied.

Anna sighed. "So be it." She then clicked her fingers and a pair of royal guards then arrived on the scene, armed with sabers. "Lord Westerguard, I hereby charge with you with crimes of assault, fraternal abuse and treason against the crown of Arendelle."

Kristoff smirked. "Game over, Hans."

Hans scowled. "You can't do this to me!" He then pulled out a sword. "I'll fight you, every last one of you.

"There's about seven more guys where these two came from," Anna replied. "And they're very highly trained, so I suggest you reconsider."

Hans dropped the sword, admitting defeat. "You win."

"Guards take him away," Anna instructed.

The guards then came and placed Hans in chains, dragging him away.

Kristoff headed into the house, leading Anna upstairs to where Elsa's room was.

"Do you have the key?" Anna asked Kristoff, wanting to get to Elsa.

"Nope. There's two keys. Elsa hid one, and Hans hid the other."

Anna sighed. "Then, stand back." Anna took a few steps back and charged forward, ramming her shoulder into the door and slamming it open.

"Anna, are you alright!?" Kristoff asked Anna, whose shoulder got bruised.

"Oh, this? Eh, that was nothing. Just let me get to Elsa even if I have to do it by force. I'm the princess in charge!"

"Okay, princess, as you wish."

Elsa was standing on a stool in the center of the room. She had fashioned a noose from her bedsheets, and was putting it around her neck.

"Elsa! No!" Anna cried.

Elsa looked over her shoulder. "A-Anna...?"

Anna pulled the noose away and held Elsa close. "It's okay. I'm here."

Elsa cried, but not tears of sorrow, tears of joy. "Oh god! It's really you."

Anna smiled. "Yes, Elsa, it's me."

Elsa looked at Anna. "You saved me."

"You're my true love," Anna explained, stroking the hair from Elsa's brow. "I had to come rescue you."

Elsa looked down. "Anna...I'm sorry I never told you the truth."

"It's okay," Anna told her. "I understand. Let's get you out of here, okay?"

"Okay," Elsa agreed.

xXx

 

Sometime later, after Elsa had been clothed, washed and fed, Anna and her spent some time together in the gardens of the palace.

"You look better now, Elsa," Anna noticed.

Elsa nodded. "It's a shame it's not real."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"This is probably all a dream. I could never actually have all of these things, even if I wanted.."

Anna looked at Elsa sadly. This poor girl had been told she was nothing for so long, she had started to believe it herself. "It is real, Elsa," Anna told her. "All of this, me, you, happiness, it's all real."

Elsa looked at Anna. "Anna if it is real...then there's something I need you to do."

"What is it?"

"Tell me that I'm… I'm good enough. That I matter. That I'm pretty. Tell me… the opposite of everything Hans used to tell me."

Anna stroked Elsa's cheek. "Elsa, you are the most beautiful woman in the universe. I love you, more than anything. You are wanted, you are loved, and I will do everything in my power to make you smile every single day."

Elsa held Anna close, starting to cry softly.

"Hey, it's okay, there's no need to cry," Anna told her, touching foreheads with Elsa.

"You don't know how long it's been," she murmured. "Since anyone told me that I was worth a damn. Since anyone… cared about me."

"Well I do care about you, Elsa," Anna stated.

Elsa looked at Anna. "Princess… I have my answer, to the question you asked me the other night.""

"Oh?"

"And it's yes. Yes, I'll marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, being happy."

"Then let's marry this afternoon. Just a quiet simple ceremony," Anna offered. "A big royal wedding might be too much for you."

"Yes. That would be perfect."

Anna kissed her. "I'll go and make the arrangements."

xXx

 

That very afternoon, in a quiet section of the palace ballroom, Kai, stood with Anna's maid Ariel, acting as the minister waiting for Elsa and Princess Anna to arrive.

Anna walked down the aisle in a white ball gown with long sleeves, a black choker, and pearl earrings. She had a long, flowing veil atop her head.

Elsa walked down the aisle next in another white ball gown, with blue highlights, long gloves, and a tiara in her hair. She too had a long veil, but her's covered her face.

Elsa and Anna stood at the altar, hand in hand.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Princess Anna and Elsa in holy matrimony," Kai recited.

Elsa and Anna looked at each other with a loving gaze.

"Do you, Princess Anna take Elsa as your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Elsa take Princess Anna as your wife?"

"I do."

Ariel then presented rings for the two of them, each of the girls taking a ring and sliding it on the other's finger, symbolising their undying love.

"I now pronounce you wife and umm.. wife," Kai finished. "Princess Anna, you may kiss the bride."

Anna lifted Elsa's veil and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, a warm smile on her face.

Elsa looked at her new wife. "So, what happens now?"

"How does a romantic carriage ride sound?" Anna suggested.

Elsa smiled. "I would love that."

Anna grinned and held Elsa's hand, the two of them running out of the ballroom and down the steps of the palace, where the royal carriage was waiting for them.

"Oof!" Kristoff grunted as Elsa and Anna got in. "Hello, Mrs., and Mrs., what can I do for you?"

"Take us on a nice drive, Mr. Bjorgman," Anna instructed. "And take the scenic route."

Kristoff smiled. "As you wish, Princesses."

The carriage began to ride into the sunset and Elsa and Anna held each other close.

"So this is it," Elsa said. "Happy ever after."

Anna nodded. "Yes it is. And the best part?" She pinched Elsa's arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"You're not dreaming."

Elsa grinned and pulled Anna into a passionate kiss. Anna kissed back and the two brides made out on the back seat of the carriage, knowing that their happiness was finally here.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Welcome once again to Elsanna Fairy Tales. This time we take a look at Cinderella! This fic is more closely based on the 2015 remake of Cinderella, rather than the classic disney version, because I wanted to be a bit different. I also want to thank Nona for stepping in to help with editing duties, due to Matty heading to college. I appreciate the help Nona. Anyways, see you all next time! ^^


End file.
